


The Moon Knows

by almightystar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, The X Factor Era, that's literally it - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almightystar/pseuds/almightystar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry talks to the moon, Louis needs to talk to Harry.</p><p>  <i>There’s an intensity that wasn’t there before, and everyone notices – not only the other three boys, but all the contestants, the coaches, and the judges. It’s as though there's this invisible bond between them, and it tries to get them closer.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Knows

**Author's Note:**

> i blame [sophie](http://aboutchopsuey.tumblr.com) for all of this ("write a fic," they said. so i did), but mainly for making me rewatch the video diaries. [here](http://https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJyVxc07q6w) is the link to the week 3 video diary.
> 
> also a massive thank you to [kara](http://karamelised.tumblr.com) for literally getting me back into writing, forcing me to write, and going over this for me. you are truly the best and i cannot thank you enough.
> 
> title comes from _[young& beautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/works/838537?view_full_work=true)_ , written by velvetoscar
> 
> this thing is ridiculous and pretty self indulgent, so i hope you enjoy it !  
> you can find the tumblr post [here](http://gayspaceagenda.tumblr.com/post/139741237734)

“… so pretty? Like, it really hit me today, and I don’t know why I never noticed before, but he is truly beautiful.”

Louis stops dead in his tracks when he hears Harry’s voice. It’s Harry, no doubt about it, but he had said he was going to bed early tonight, reason why he wasn’t with them watching the new Iron Man movie. And he can’t be on the phone, because Louis is currently holding said phone. That’s why he came up in the first place; he thought Harry might want it.

He doesn’t really know what to do, and before he can make up his mind, Harry starts speaking again. “He’s the most beautiful boy I have ever seen, you know.” Something twists in Louis’ stomach, something a bit ugly and a lot sad, but before it can reach deeper inside him, Harry continues, “he has the nicest eyelashes, I swear. It might sound stupid, but it’s true. Such pretty eyes, too. They’re very blue, but sometimes they’re a bit green. Like, bluey greeny blue.”

Louis has to bite his hand to stop himself from making any noise. There is no doubt Harry is speaking about him. Earlier today, Cher had spent a good five minutes explaining why Louis had great eyelashes and how she would die to have the same ones. So, Harry is talking about him. To… someone?

He can’t help himself, pushes the door open, hoping it won’t creak. As soon as he can see inside, he stops breathing. Harry is sitting on the window sill, both knees drawn up to his chest and his arms around them. His chin is resting on his hands and he’s staring outside at the night sky. Louis can make out Harry’s white headphone cables shining softly in the darkness and disappearing underneath his curls, which probably explains why the younger boy hasn’t noticed him yet. Louis’ heart is beating so loudly there is no way Harry wouldn’t be able to hear it otherwise.

“I don’t know what to do. Like, we get along so well, and we’re definitely very close, but what if it’s just me? I don’t want to ruin this… this thing we have. I just… I like him so much? I don’t know what to do.”

Louis can’t breathe. He needs to get out of here before he does something stupid to scare Harry, make him fall out of the window and hurt himself. Right. He needs to go. So he backtracks as quietly as he can, and locks himself in the bathroom. As soon as the door is closed, he lets himself slide against it and sits there for a while.

Harry’s words were… unexpected. Mostly because Harry has never mentioned anything about, maybe, not being straight. But also because Louis has been trying to tell himself for months now not to expect anything from Harry, that he is still so young and innocent and that there is no way he could feel something for his best friend 

Now, though. Now, everything could potentially change. Maybe Louis won’t have to keep everything inside, maybe he can let himself go a little, allow himself all the lingering touches and soft whispers he represses, let his eyes wander more and not look away when Harry catches him.

He smiles at the thought. This is actually a great idea.

When he joins Harry in bed later that night, instead of facing the wall like he usually does, he turns around and pokes Harry in the arm repeatedly. When he gets a giggle instead of an answer, he lets his arm slide around Harry and presses himself against his back. He can feel Harry’s sharp intake of air, but he relaxes immediately and pushes back against Louis slightly 

That night they both fall asleep with a smile on their face.

 

 

During the next couple of days, something shifts between them. They’re closer than ever, and all of a sudden the air between them seems much more charged. There’s an intensity that wasn’t there before, and everyone notices – not only the other three boys, but all the contestants, the coaches, and the judges. It’s as though there’s this invisible bond between them, and it tries to get them closer. Louis keeps testing the waters, pushing more and more each time. They spend every day attached at the hip, Louis pulling Harry onto his lap at any given occasion, always managing to keep at least one point of contact at all time – a hand loosely wrapped around Harry’s arm, fingers buried in his curls or pinkies linked together.

And it’s nice. It’s so very nice, and it gets Louis thinking about more, about holding hands and kissing each other, on the mouth on the cheek on the neck.

He catches Harry watching the moon quite a few times, a sad smile on his face, and that won’t do. He doesn’t catch him telling her his thoughts again, but the words from that night are etched into his memory. _So pretty. He is truly beautiful. The most beautiful boy. I like him so much. I like him. So much. I like him so much._

He really needs to do something about this because it’s getting ridiculous, and Harry doesn’t seem willing to make the first move any time soon. So Louis is going to have to take the matter in his own hands.

Soon.

Before that though, Louis is going to reply to that one specific tweet asking about his eye colour, because a week ago he would’ve said they were blue, but now he knows they’re more than that. They’re bluey greeny blue. Harry watches him the entire evening with a strange look on his face, but doesn’t comment on it.

 

 

Soon happens to be the next night. They’ve been in bed for a few hours now, spooning the same way since Louis started it, and he knows Harry is still playing on his phone – the bright glow of his screen is a dead giveaway.

Louis is exhausted but somehow hasn’t managed to fall asleep yet. Instead, he’s been trying to memorise what it’s like to hold Harry this way. How he smells, how his hair tickles his skin, how nice it is to nuzzle the back of his neck, and how well his arm fits around his chest.

But now he’s half asleep and drunk on the feeling of being surrounded by Harry, so he’s not quite able to stop himself when he leans forward and, with his nose pressed against Harry’s neck, whispers his name. Harry hums, which is good enough, and then the words leave Louis’ lips before he can even think of what he’s going to say. “I like you.”

The moment the words are out, he stops breathing. Because that… That was not planned. But Harry giggles and after turning off his phone, brings the duvet up to his chin, and presses back against Louis.

So maybe that was easier than Louis thought it would be.

 

 

The next day they are busy with rehearsals and interviews all morning, as well as their weekly video diary. It’s their third one now, and as they get ready on the stairs, Louis sits down next to Harry and throws his arm around his shoulders.

They haven’t exactly talked about last night, but all morning Harry’s been giving him these _looks_ that have to mean something. Also, they shared a snickers, and while this is normal behaviour for them, Harry definitely gave him the bigger part, which he has never done before. So clearly, that has to mean something. And Louis is going to have to find out what exactly 

He turns to face Harry, only to find him already staring at him, a huge smile on his face.

“Yeah?” Louis asks.

“Yeah,” Harry replies before burying his smile in Louis’ shoulder.

Well. That looks like it’s settled.

They’re closer during this video than the previous two, no matter how much editing they do – somehow they manage to make up excuses for Louis biting and nuzzling Harry’s shoulder, Harry’s too intense stares, their playful banter verging on flirting, and the far too many fond smiles.

As soon as they’re done with it, he grabs Harry’s hand and drags him to the empty kitchen, closing the door behind them.

“So… Maybe we should, um. Talk?”

Smooth. So very smooth. Louis considers banging his head against a cupboard, but all of a sudden Harry is right up against him, noses almost bumping. He’s smiling so big that his dimples look massive, and Louis can’t help but put his hands on Harry’s face and press his thumbs into them.

“I like you too, Lou.”

Harry rubs his nose against Louis’ and they both start giggling. But Louis needs to focus. He uses his hold on Harry’s head to push him backwards, just enough so he can look into his eyes.

“I know. The moon knows. Everybody knows.”

He doesn’t give Harry any time to comment before his lips are on his, the barest hint of pressure, giving Harry the final choice. But Harry pulls back, eyes wide. “The moon knows?”

Louis might have just blown his own cover. Oh well. He shrugs, and leans in again. 

This time, Harry meets him halfway.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, you can come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://gayspaceagenda.tumblr.com)


End file.
